U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,578, issued June 20, 1978 to C. D. Malkemas, titled "Data System With Microprocessor Featuring Multiplex Data Transfer and Repeat Cycle Driving Arrangements" shows a system for processing data which incorporates a central processing unit and a microprocessor serving as a controller for operating a serial or line printer. The patent discloses a matrix printer and a belt printer operated by a single microprocessor.
In the related application of Boynton and Weber a printer subsystem is disclosed in which a matrix printer is controlled by dual microprocessors which together perform the transfer of information from a host system and operate the printer. The first or front end microprocessor receives data from the host system and processes it through a head image generator and places it in storage for use by the second microprocessor in the control of the printer to print the line of data. The second microprocessor also controls all of the non-print functions related to the operation of the printing mechanism. In the matrix printer subsystem a first microprocessor is essentially a communications microprocessor and the second microprocessor is essentially a control microprocessor. Such an arrangement would restrict the operation of a belt printer at the higher operating speeds it normally demands.
In the related copending application of Bolcavage, Fleek and Marcus a belt printer system is described which uses a single microprocessor for controlling the operation of the belt printer. Essentially this patent application discloses the use of a microprocessor for constructing the print algorithm which uses various print tables which are also part of the printer system of this current application.
Additional representative background art is disclosed and described in the copending application of Bolcavage, Fleek and Marcus and is by cross-reference made a part of this application.